Best Friends/Transcript
(Lionsgate logo) (Title card) (Professor Owl intro song) Mr. Spiral: Greetings everyone! Welcome to my first cartoon sing along songs video! I am your host, Mr. Spiral! Now I just want to say that you wanna know how to sing, right? You can sing with your friends or you can do this alone! Just follow along with the bouncing thingy or the words that changes color with the lyrics of the song and you'll become a great singer! Now I am not a singer, but I am the one that I can make you start singing. If you sing really good, we can make it to the finale! Let me get out my magical chalkboard and I'll explain something before a song starts. Oh, I almost forgot! Before that, this video centers around friendship! If you have no friends, you can make them and have a team! Now then, are you ready to sing your first song? Okay! This first song is about the ponies singing about friendship which is why the phase is "Friendship is Magic". You want to know about Princess Twilight Sparkle and her 5 ponies sing their song of friendship, right? Let me get out my chalk and draw a picture to take you to the song. When the Mane Six are beating a record on a challenge, Twilight thought it would be good idea to sing about friendships. So I'll present the first song "Best Friends Untill the End of Time" do your best, singers! (Song #1: Best Friends Untill the End of Time) :Sparkle ::Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy ::But you made it all so easy, easy ::Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking ::You already know without even blinking :Applejack ::You girls are the apple of my eye :Dash ::The race that doesn't end in a tie :Pie ::You are the funnel cake at my fair :Fluttershy ::The warm hug of a fuzzy bear :Six ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! Mr. Spiral: You're doing great! Keep going! :Sparkle ::I simply can't imagine there'd be a day ::Where I wouldn't want to be walking your way ::Whatever new problems there may be, may be ::Our friendship is always the door with the key :Rarity ::You are the jewels in my friendship crown :Sparkle ::The sparks that make my world go round :Six ::We bring the best out, that's our goal ::There's no telling how far we'll go ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Wow, that was a good friendship song! As I bring the best out, that's my goal and there's no telling how far I'll go! Now the next song is about when you made friends with a fox and a hound! This song is about the beauty and magic of friendship, and how Tod and Copper were great friends even though they are supposed to be enemies, for usually, the only place a dog likes a fox is in its stomach. It is also about how sometimes adults can get in the way, not let you play, and can't understand the power of friendship's magic. So now, our next song is called "Best of Friends". Alright singers, start singing! (Song #2: Best of Friends) :Mama ::When you're the best of friends ::Having so much fun together ::You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair ::You're the best of friends ::Life's a happy game ::You could clown around forever ::Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries ::Life's one happy game ::If only the world wouldn't get in the way ::If only people would just let you play ::They say you're both being fools ::You're breaking all the rules ::They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland ::When you're the best of friends ::Sharing all that you discover ::When that moment has past, will that friendship last? ::Who can say? There's a way! ::Oh I hope... I hope it never ends ::Cause you're the best of friends (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Ah, what a charmful delightful friendly song. Oh! You enjoy singing that song about Tod and Copper's friendship? Well it ain't over yet! This next song is about something that makes you wanna know about this (shows Genie's lamp in his hand). You probably know what that is? Yep! The genie's lamp which you rub the lamp and make the genie appear granting you three wishes. That's all what genies do is grant 3 wishes for anyone. This song is sung while Genie shows off his powers to Aladdin, including summoning dancers, telling him in a musical-like fashion that he is a friend unlike any others. He also demonstrates the many possibilities Aladdin can wish for. Next up, "Friend Like Me"! (Song #3: Friend Like Me) :Genie ::Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves ::Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales ::But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves ::You got a brand of magic never fails ::You got some power in your corner now ::Some heavy ammunition in your camp ::You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how ::See all you gotta do is rub that lamp ::And I'll say ::Mister Aladdin, sir ::What will your pleasure be? ::Let me take your order ::Jot it down ::You ain't never had a friend like me ::Life is your restaurant ::And I'm your maître d’! ::C'mon whisper what it is you want ::You ain't never had a friend like me ::Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service ::You're the boss ::The king, the shah ::Say what you wish ::It's yours! True dish ::How about a little more Baklava? ::Have some of column "A" ::Try all of column "B" ::I'm in the mood to help you dude ::You ain't never had a friend like me ::Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!) ::Wah-wah-wah! (No no!) ::Wah-wah-wah! (My my my!) ::(Scats) ::Can your friends do this? ::Can your friends do that? ::Can your friends pull this out their little hat? ::Can your friends go, poof? ::Well, looky here ::Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip ::And then make the sucker disappear? ::So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed ::I'm here to answer all your midday prayers ::You got me bona fide, certified ::You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires ::I got a powerful urge to help you out ::So whatcha wish? I really wanna know ::You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt ::Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh ::Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three ::I'm on the job, you big nabob ::You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend ::You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend ::You ain't never had a friend like me ::You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: That was so incredible! You did enjoy seeing Genie's performance. Isn't that beautiful folks? Well, since you liked it, our next song is very special! For all people that made a team friends, here's Mickey, Donald, and Goofy singing a rendition of the song "Friendship"! Hit it fellas! (Song #4: Friendship) :Mickey ::If you're ever in a jam, here I am :Donald ::If you're ever in a mess, S.O.S. :Goofy ::If you ever feel so happy you land in jail ::I'm your bail :Donald, and Goofy ::It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend ship ::When other friendships have been forgot ::Ours will still be hot ::A-lottle-dottle-dottle-dig-dig-dig! :Mickey ::And if you're ever down a well, ring my bell :Donald ::And if you're ever up a tree just phone to me ::A-yes-sir-ee :Goofy ::If you ever loose your teeth and you're out to dine, borrow mine :Donald, and Goofy ::It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend ship ::When other friendships have been forgate ::Ours will still be great ::A-lottle-dottle-dottle-chuck-chuck-chuck! :Mickey ::If they ever black your eyes, put me wise :Donald ::If they ever cook your goose, turn me loose :Goofy ::And if they ever put a bullet through your brain ::I'll complain :Donald, and Goofy ::It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend ship ::When other friendships have been forgit ::Ours will still be it ::A-lottle-dottle-dottle-hep-hep-hep! :Mickey ::If you ever lose your mind, I'll be kind :Donald ::And if you ever lose your shirt, I'll be hurt :Goofy ::If you're ever in a mill and get sawed in half ::I won't laugh :Donald, and Goofy ::It's friendship, friendship, just a perfect blend ship ::When other friendships are up the crick ::Ours will still be slick ::A-lottle-dottle-dottle-woof-woof-woof, hep-hep-hep ::A-chuck-chuck-chuck, a-dig-dig-dig ::Good evening friends! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Nice performance fellas! Oh! How's your singing going along? You're doing a good job, but we'll have to move to the next song which this time it's all about the word "fun". Did you know what the word "fun" is for? let me explain it. F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, and N is for anywhere and anytime at all! SpongeBob sings this song to Plankton, trying to teach him about the underlying qualities of what friendship really means. This song is what we know for all sea creatures made friends, "The F.U.N. Song" is down here in the deep blue sea! (Song #5: The F.U.N. Song) SpongeBob: It's not about winning; it's about fun! Plankton: What's that? SpongeBob: Fun is when you... fun is... it's like... it's kind of... sort of like a... What is fun? I... Let me spell it for you! :SpongeBob ::F is for friends who do stuff together ::U is for you and me ::N is for anywhere and anytime at all :Chorus ::Down here in the deep blue sea! :Plankton ::F is for fire that burns down the whole town! ::U is for uranium... bombs! ::N is for no survivors when you-'' '''Mr. Spiral:' Hold it!!! That is not nice for kids like that Plankton! Let SpongeBob help you so we can continue our song! :SpongeBob ::F is for friends who do stuff together ::U is for you and me... Try it! :Plankton ::N is for anywhere and anytime at all :Chorus ::Down here in the deep blue sea! Plankton: Wait, I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop? SpongeBob: No, that's how you're supposed to feel! Plankton: Well, I like it! Let's do it again! SpongeBob: Okay! :and Plankton ::F is for frolic through all the flowers ::U is for ukulele ::N is for nose picking, sharing gum, and sand licking ::Here with my best buddy! ::(Both laugh in time with song) Mr. Spiral: (chuckles) Looks like SpongeBob and Plankton becoming best friends aren't they? Well we're still halfway through this so it's not over yet! It's time to move on to the next song! Now this song I'm going to explain is about two best friend gophers having a song and the names are Mac and Tosh. Yes, these two gophers are singing about what they liked each other. I present "You Like/I Like"! (Song #6: You Like/I Like) :Mac ::You like antiques, I like flea markets :Tosh ::You like cheese but I like chocolates :Mac ::I know one way we can solve this ::It's called fondue, it has both :Tosh ::I like ficus, you like ferns :and Tosh ::We put them in matching urns ::And the silly thing we learned ::Is now they're friends :Mac ::Those plants are friends ::You like red and I like blue :Tosh ::You like me and I like you ::There's nothing else to do :and Tosh ::But be best friends ::We're best friends ::We're best friends ::We're best friends ::Our friendship will never end! ::If we were divers we'd get the bends ::We're such deep friends ::Sometimes we disagree ::We must monitor our chi ::And realign our energy ::We are best friends ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la li li li li ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la li li li li Mac: Dance break! Splendid, after you. Tosh: Oh, no I insist. You're a much better dancer. Mac: Ooh, you flatter me Tosh: Not at all. Mac: Okay, dance breaks over. Tosh: Never mind! :Mac ::You like toning up your lats ::I like wearing my new spats :Tosh ::It don't get no better than that ::When you're best friends :Mac ::You're best friends ::You like grey and I like beige :Tosh ::Luckily for us there's greige ::Which is a lovely combination of grey & beige :Mac ::You like designer boots ::I like velvet warm-up suits :Tosh ::In that way we're in cahoots :and Tosh ::We're best friends ::We're best friends :Mac ::You like red and I like blue :Tosh ::You like me and I like you ::There's nothing else to do :and Tosh ::But be best friends ::Be best friends ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::La la la la la la ::We are best friends! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Bravo! Bravo! Your duet is amazing! Those gophers really sing a friendship song are they folks? Well, on to the next song! This is a 1950's doo wop style song which involves singing and dancing and performed by a group of singers known as Winslow's Whoppers consisting of CatDog and the Greaser Dogs. So here's Winslow's Whoppers singing their song "Doo Wop Diggety"! (Song #7: Doo Wop Diggety) :Dog ::Doooooog! :Cat ::Caaat! '' ::''Cat, Cat, Cat! :Cliff ::Cliiiiiiiiff! :Cat ::Cat, Cat, Cat! :Shriek ::Shrieeeeeeek! :Lube ::And uh, whatever they call me! :Dog ::Woppers! :and Shriek ::Woppers! :and Lube ::Woppers! :Lube ::Bow wow wow! :Cliff ::Some guys said Doo Wop was dead then we bopped them on the head! :Dog ::A Doo Wop Daddy and a Doo Wop Dame! ::Scratch'n and bit'n our way to fame! :Whoppers ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! :Lube ::Bow wow wow! :Dog ::A Doo Wop Doggy! :Cat ::And a Doo Wop Cat! :Shriek ::Doo Wop Skinny! :Cliff ::And Doo Wop Fat! :Shriek ::Chasing'n pounding'n chasing all day! :Lube ::Crash'n into stuff along the way! :Whoppers ::Whaa whaa Ooh! :Dog ::And a Doo Wop Diggety too! :Lube ::Bow wow wow! :CatDog ::Bow Diddy Meow, Meow Meow Diddy Meow! ::Diddy Diddy Bow Wow, Meow Meow Meow! :Whoppers ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! :CatDog ::Bow Diddy Meow, Meow Meow Diddy Meow! ::Diddy Diddy Bow Wow, Meow Meow Meow! :Whoppers ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! ::Whaa Ooh, Whaa whaa Ooh! :Lube ::That hurt! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Brilliant singing! Oh! Did you sing with Winslow's Whoppers? Well I'm glad you did, but it's still not over yet! Hmm... Have you sing a song with Pooh bear? Yeah! Pooh sings some songs as well as some of his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood! This is the song that Pooh and his friends made. He's got a tune that he's proud to call his own. Ladies and Gentlekids here's Pooh singing "My Song"! No, not mine! Pooh and his friends! Start singing that song right now! (Song #8: My Song) :Owl ::Everybody has their very own tune ::Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, even Roo! :Robin ::Owl and Eeyore harmonize when they croon! :Tigger ::Even Heffalumps and Woozles have one, too! :Eeyore ::Now, so do you! :Pooh ::Suddenly, I've got a tune that I'm proud to call my own ::It's the perfect song to sing when I'm feeling all alone ::Down inside my rumbly tumbly are such amazing things! ::I can't grin and bear them, I just have to share them! ::I have found a happy ditty to whistle night and day ::Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray ::Now, I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along ::This feeling inside me...is really my song! :Bees ::Hizzzz song...zzzzzz :Pooh ::It's as though someone wrote each note for me! :Bees ::Zzzzzz...thizzzz song...zzzzzz :Pooh ::Let's me know I can be the me I want to be! :Bees ::Be the he he wants to beeeee! :Rabbit ::I can see a great big smile! :Owl ::And it's right there, on your face! :Pooh ::I would want to chase my tail. :Tigger ::If you had a tail to chase! :Kanga ::It's such a bouncy melody, it's as though the song had springs :Roo ::You could say we're hoppy... :and Roo ::When we sing along! :Owl ::Hoppy? :Pooh ::My song... :Eeyore ::Yes, it's his song. :Pooh ::It's as though someone wrote each note for me! ::My song... :Eeyore ::He means this song. :Pooh ::Let's me know I can be the me I want to be! :All ::Now, we've got a happy ditty to whistle night and day ::Even clouds up in the sky are too cheerful to be gray :Pooh ::And, I know what all my friends tried to tell me all along ::This feeling inside me...is really my song! :All ::And everyone's happy... ::When we sing his song! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: That was fantastic! You are one well talented singer! We are almost ready for the big finale! But this next song that I will explain about this. Have you met Scooby and Shaggy? Those two are the best and sometimes very scary! This song is about Shaggy and Scooby sing about their friendship in a swamp when they thought the former would turn into a vampire. Meanwhile, Lita Rutland was singing about closing down the Vampire Palooza, Vincent Van Helsing about being broke, and Fangenschanz with Jesper Poubelle and his vampire crusaders about their rivalry. So here is Scooby and Shaggy's friendship song, "Scooby and Me"! (Song #9: Scooby and Me) :Shaggy ::Whenever I'm down ::Right there on the ground ::Lying out flat my face ::Who is pup ::Picking me up ::And getting back in the race? ::Who'll be around watching my back ::Guide me along and keep me on track? ::Forever he's there ::We're a pair ::Scooby and me ::When the going gets tough ::And things getting :Scooby ::Rough :Shaggy ::You're the one whom I depend :Scooby ::Who me? :Shaggy ::I give you the proof, '' ::''I'll climb up on the :Scooby ::Roof :Shaggy ::And shout the world "You're my friend!" ::And when I'm a vampire ::Roaming the night ::Because you're my pal ::I'll just take a small bite ::You're one of the greats ::And we're mates! ::Scooby and me ::Oh Scooby and me ::We're gonna be ::Together for good ::That buddy of mine ::If you're ever in doubt ::Need me helping you out ::You know that I would if I got time! ::If you're ever in jail ::And you're needing some bail ::Or a friend to set you free ::You can always count on me ::Cause tell me where would I be ::Without you by my side ::My friend and my guide ::Helping to carry me through ::People go by ::If I live or I die ::They wouldn't care, but not you ::You're the one who keeps me at ease ::giving me love and occasional fleas :Scooby ::Sorry :Shaggy ::No matter comes ::We are chums ::Scooby and me! :Rutland ::Closing us down ::But that isn't fair ::I'm warning you all ::You better beware ::You're messing me ::And you'll see ::You're all going to pay :Van Helsing ::Oh, I'm broke, I'm through ::What will I do? ::Oh, what happens when the rent is due? :Poubelle ::Oh, watch out, my friends ::There's vampire on the loose :Sheriff ::And that's why I brought the noose :Rutland ::You just killed the golden goose :Fangenschanz ::Oh, got a show to do :Crowd ::Vampires here :Fangenschanz ::Curtain up :Shaggy ::Hey, Scooby-Doo! :Fangenschanz ::Opening night revenue :Crowd ::Bad show, it's time to shut them out of town :Shaggy ::What would I do? :Crowd ::They're to blame, it's true :Fangenschanz ::Poubelle, shame on you :and Crowd ::We're not the same as you :Shaggy ::Where would I be without you? ::Scooby and me ::We always will be ::Together forever as friends! :Crowd ::Vampires, don't want vampires :Shaggy ::You are the one, second to none ::The power on which a body depends :Crowd ::They are the ones ::They're evil and bad :Fangenschanz ::Watch out for them ::They're crazy and mad :All ::What do you when they're vampires? ::Where there shouldn't be? :Poubelle ::Listen to me :Rutland ::Can't do this to me :Van Helsing ::Doesn't anyone see? :All ::Why'd this happen to me? :Shaggy ::It's always going to be ::Scooby and me! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Spectacular performance! Did you enjoy singing Shaggy and Scooby's song? Well, I'm glad, because we've finally made it to the big finale! So what are we going to do for the finale? I will play the song that was from all the way back to the start. So now I present, a extended reprise of "Best Friends Until the End of Time"! Okay singers, let the singing begin! (Song 10: Best Friends Until the End of Time reprise) :Sparkle ::Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy ::But you made it all so easy, easy ::Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking ::You already know without even blinking :Applejack ::You girls are the apple of my eye :Dash ::The race that doesn't end in a tie :Pie ::You are the funnel cake at my fair :Fluttershy ::The warm hug of a fuzzy bear :Six ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! Mr. Spiral: Keep it up, singers! Keep it up! :Sparkle ::I simply can't imagine there'd be a day ::Where I wouldn't want to be walking your way ::Whatever new problems there may be, may be ::Our friendship is always the door with the key :Rarity ::You are the jewels in my friendship crown :Sparkle ::The sparks that make my world go 'round :Six ::We bring the best out, that's our goal ::There's no telling how far we'll go ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! :Sparkle ::Friendship used to make me so queasy, queasy ::But you made it all so easy, easy ::Now I don't have to say what I'm thinking ::You already know without even blinking :Applejack ::You girls are the apple of my eye :Dash ::The race that doesn't end in a tie :Pie ::You are the funnel cake at my fair :Fluttershy ::The warm hug of a fuzzy bear :Rarity ::You are the jewels in my friendship crown :Sparkle ::The sparks that make my world go round :Six ::We bring the best out, that's our goal ::There's no telling how far we'll go ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! ::Best friends until the end of time ::We'll have each other's backs ::And let our true selves shine ::And that's because everything we need is all right here ::When we're with our team! ::When we're with our team! ::When we're with our team! ::When we're with our team! (End of song) Mr. Spiral: Superb! Fantastic! And super duper incredible!!! You have sung all songs that were in this video! I'm so proud of you! Oh, and one more thing, Friendship used to make you so queasy and that's because everything we need is all right here when we're with our team! Alright kids, I'm leaving so it's time to say goodbye and I'll see you next time on Mr. Spiral's Cartoon Sing Along Songs! (End credits) (Lionsgate logo) Category:Transcripts